everything_barbiefandomcom-20200214-history
Polls
A collection of polls about Barbie, feel free to add your own. Note: I realize this is wikia and not fanpop, but seriously -it's not that much of a problem, is it? Who is your favorite LitD Character out of these? Barbie Ken Skipper Stacie Chelsea Teresa Nikki Midge Summer Ryan Raquelle Who do you think belongs with Ken? Barbie Raquelle Ryan Do you collect Barbie Dolls? No, I just play with them for fun. I collect them but also play. I collect them, but don't play. No, I used to like them when I was younger though. No, I only like the movies, etc... Right now I only play, but I hope to collect as well when I'm older. Have you ever pierced your doll's ears with a safety pin / needle / etc? Yes, it worked perfectly. Yes, I didn't do it properly. No, I'm too scared of wrecking my doll. No, I have never heard of it before. Have you ever rerooted your doll's hair? I tried to, it didn't work. Yes, it worked great! Yes, it turned out okay... No, I'm too scared of wrecking my doll. No, I have never heard of it before. Have you ever swapped your doll's heads? Yes, to make it articulated. Yes, just for fun. No, I'm too scared of wrecking my doll. Wait... There's a way to do that?! How many Barbie doll limbs have you broken? None -I'm very careful! One or two arms or legs. I like to destroy my dolls on purpose. Too many to count! What other girl's toys do you like apart from Barbie? The Old Polly Pocket The New Polly Pocket Monster High My Scene American Girls La La Loopsy My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Disney Princesses None, I only like Barbie! I have a few MH / DP, but Barbie is the main one I like. What is your favorite type of Barbie YouTube Videos? Trailers, music / lyric videos and movies. Sam and Micky Most Popular Girls in School My Froggy Stuff Happy Family Show Rockin' Barbie Egolon's Ville Other I don't watch any Do your friends know you like Barbie? Yes, they like it as well. Yes, they think I'm insane. Yes, they don't mind. No, I'm afraid they'll find out though! No, it hasn't come up. Other How old are you? Young Child (5-8) (What are you doing on wikia?!) Older Child (9-11) Tween (12) Young Teenager (13-15) Older Teenager (16-19) Young Adult (20-29) Older Adult (30-40 Middle Aged (50-60) Old Person (70+) What type of dolls do you collect? Playline Pink label Black label Silver label Gold label Platinum Whatever I fancy! I don't collect Barbie dolls. What is your favorite line of Barbie dolls? Basics Fashion Fever Fashionista I don't like any I like them all equally I don't know which is which Do you think Barbie makes girls try to look pretty? No, they should the sense to realize that's not possible. Yes, she is a bad role model! I don't really know / care Have you edited on this wiki? No, but I plan to. No, I don't want to. Yes, a few times. Yes, loads of times. Have you made a new page for this wiki? Yes, lots. Yes, a few. No, but I plan to. No, I don't want to. Who is your favorite character in Egolon's Ville? I haven't watched it before. I can't decide, I like them all! Cutie Sporty Sassy Hottie Bubjura Jack Ken TS3 Fashion Queen Ghoulia Other Who is your favorite character in Most Popular Girls in School? I haven't watched it before. I can't decide, I like them all! Jenna Jonathon (Or should I say, 'Than') Saison Brittany Mackenzie Trisha The Other Trisha Ashley Shay Cameron Mickala Other Category:Fun